The Boys of Summer, According to Hermione Granger
by I Heart You Draco
Summary: It's the end of Sixth Year, and everyone, including Hermione, is looking forward to summer. That was, until Hermione found out who she'd have to live with ALL summer, and where. Friends, maybe? What about 'friendship with benefits?
1. A Close Encounter

Dedications: Umm...let's see. This chapter is dedicated to all of the great fanfics out there that have inspired me to actually start writing. I love you all. This could also be a more epic version of how two opposite people met *hint hint, Gabby*.  
  
Authors Note: This story starts off at the end of sixth year. Majority of the summer will take place over the summer, thus fulfilling the story's title. Makes common sense, people.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, though I wish I owned Draco. They are respectfully copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. The plot of my fanfic is copyrighted to me. But you knew that.  
  
Chapter One: A Close Encounter  
  
"Ugh," Hermione growled as she picked up another book about Potions. Although Hermione had memorized nearly every fact about Potions, it wouldn't hurt to review some more for Snape's final exam. As always, Hermione was worried about her Potions final, knowing Snape and his hate for Gryffindors.  
  
As Hermione browsed through the index of A Witch's Index to Potions, she heard the Library door creak open. 'It's probably another First or Second Year,' Hermione thought to herself, and went back to looking up the Draught of Living Death potion.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Hermione looked up and saw a tall figure standing beside the sofa. Long, sleek legs, well-shaped abs, muscular arms, grey eyes, blonde hair. Guess who.  
  
"May I inquire as to the purpose of you interrupting my study time, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Pardon me, Granger. If you are in such an agitated mood this afternoon, I may as well leave," Draco spat back.  
  
"Why don't you do that? Oh, and the next time you decide you want to snog Pansy Parkinson in the corridors, please see to it that I am nowhere in sight!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Fine, then. I guess you'd rather not hear Dumbledore's news," Draco mumbled and turned to exit the Library.  
  
Hermione stopped to think. 'This could be important,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe ferret boy could be useful from time to time.'  
  
Without thinking, Hermione made her way behind Draco and grabbed his wrist, maybe just a little too hard. Enough for Draco to wince in pain.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" he screamed.  
  
"Shh! What exactly is it that Dumbledore wants to tell me?" Hermioned snapped.  
  
"See him in his office, 6 pm. And by the way, that Pansy thing? Forget it. We broke up."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione replied. She could see the sadness in Draco's grey eyes. "Thanks."  
  
Draco nodded. 'Girls,' he thought, and stormed out of the Library.  
  
Hermione gathered her things and left shortly after him. After dropping off her books in the Gryffindor Common Room, she left for Dumbledore's Office. 


	2. Good News?

Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever been stuck between a rock and a hard place. Good times, good times.  
  
Authors Note: I would kill to be Hermione in this chapter ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, though I wish I owned Draco. They are respectfully copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. The plot of my fanfic is copyrighted to me. But you knew that.  
  
Chapter Two: Good News?  
  
Hermione made it to Dumbledore's Office a few minutes before six, but decided to go inside anyway. What she saw scared the living daylights out of her.  
  
One of the seats in Dumbledore's Office was occupied by, none other than, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You're a bit early, you know," Draco muttered.  
  
"Tell me, Malfoy, what exactly is going on here?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I think it would be best if I did the explaing, Miss Granger." It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir," Hermione said sheepishly.  
  
"Please, have a seat, Miss Granger. This may take a bit longer than I had planned."  
  
Hermione wondered what all of this meant. What did Dumbledore mean by 'this may take a bit longer than I had planned'? At last, Hermione sat down next to Draco, who flashed a...smile.  
  
"As you may or may not know, Miss Granger, The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters are active yet again," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"I read about it in The Daily Prophet, sir," Hermione replied. "Vold---He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is searching for someone to inherit the throne when the time finally comes."  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "I see you have been reading up." He grinned.  
  
Hermione just sat there, not knowing what to say. She forced a laugh.  
  
"Now comes the important part. Listen carefully, Hermione," Dumbledore said softly. "The Death Eaters are hunting young Mister Malfoy. Ever since Lucius was sent to Azkaban, the Death Eaters and The Dark Lord himself have been searching for Draco to assume his father's role as a Death Eater."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. Draco hung his head.  
  
"That is why Draco and yourself will spend this summer in the United States of America. There you will live as Muggles, without the use of any magic unless it is an emergency. We can't cause any major commotion."  
  
Hermione just stared at the wall. 'This is all a bad dream,' she reassured herself. 'I am going to wake up now.' But another voice in her head told her it wasn't a dream. It was as real as real could get.   
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm afraid it is the only option we have, Miss Granger. Don't worry about your parents. They have been notified and have agreed to it all. It is all taken care of."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Professor, where will we be living? Father has taught me that America is larger than than England," inquired Draco.  
  
"That it is, Mister Malfoy. You shall live in a very small portion of the states called Ha-wa-ii. It is quite a long trip by plane, but I shall have you two Apparated there as soon as finals are over," Dumbledore responded, as Hermione's face lit up with excitement.  
  
"You mean Hawaii? I've read about it in Muggle travel books! They say Hawaii is the opportune place for any coup---person, or people, to go for a vacation. It looks beautiful in the pictures," Hermione added. She almost let the word 'couple' slip out of her mouth. She and Draco were NOT a couple.  
  
"Right you are, Miss Granger," Dumbledore confirmed.   
  
"When will we be leaving, Professor?" asked Draco.  
  
"Your finals will be over next week Wednesday. You will be out of England by Thursday morning. Rise early," informed Dumbledore. "You will be Apparated back to Hogwarts on August 31 by either Professor McGonagall or Hagrid. You may go to dinner. And remember, you two will be sharing a house together. And NO MAGIC unless it is an emergency. Send me an owl if you need anything."  
  
"Yes Professor," Draco and Hermione answered in unison. They both got up and left.  
  
To Hermione's surprise, Draco held the door open for her.   
  
"Erm, thanks." Hermione smiled and looked down.  
  
"You're welcome, H-Hermione."   
  
He cupped Hermione's chin in his palm, causing her to look into his eyes.   
  
Hermione had long been taken captive by his soft, grey eyes, which now seemed to be telling her something. Something...good.  
  
"Hermione," Draco began. "I've been meaning to tell you something, ever since we came back from Christmas break."  
  
"Go on," Hermione whispered, still seduced by his eyes. She didn't quite notice the fact that Draco had called her by her first name instead of 'Granger' or even worse, 'Mudblood'.   
  
"Well, before my father died, I know I was...well, evil, toward you and your friends. I admit it, I wasn't very nice. But now that my father is dead, I don't have to worry about what he will do to punish me for no reason anymore. I can be who I want to be, without his consent. Hermione, I...I love you." 


	3. Lighter Than Air

Dedications: This chapter could be dedicated to no one in particular. Just another chapter...  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry to keep you waiting. You'll find out a bit later (next chapter, most likely) why Draco changed like that. And I would just kill to be Hermione *again*. I keep seeing so many guys that look just like Draco in these different places. This is driving me nuts :)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, though I wish I owned Draco. They are respectfully copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. The plot of my fanfic is copyrighted to me. But you knew that.  
  
Chapter Three: Lighter Than Air  
  
"Excuse me?" said Hermione. 'It sounded as if he said he...loved me. I must have heard wrong,' she thought to herself.  
  
"I said...I love you." Draco paused, waiting for what Hermione would say next. Probably an insult, but he didn't care. At least he got that off his back.  
  
"Well, uh...you see, I...erm..." and that was all she could say before Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
  
Draco had half-expected Hermione to pull away in disgust, but to his surprise, she didn't. Instead, she embraced the moment even more. Hey, it was her first real kiss lipwise. She didn't want to spoil it.  
  
After about 10 seconds of magic, they both pulled out.  
  
Hermione just stared at Draco for a few moments as he smiled at her. After about 5 more seconds of silence and staring, Hermione came to and said something.  
  
"What was that for?" she whispered softly. Draco just smiled.  
  
"Oh...nothing," he murmured. "Just, don't tell anyone, especially Potter and Weasel."  
  
"I think it would be just a bit nice if you addressed them by their first names." Hermione paused. "Draco," and she grinned.  
  
"Alright. Deal," Draco agreed.   
  
"Well I'd better head to the Great Hall for dinner, then. I'll see you around, Draco Malfoy," said Hermione, and turned on her heel to start walking, but Draco grabbed her wrist.  
  
"May I?" he begun. Hermione just giggled and pulled him along the way to the Great Hall.  
  
As they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Hermione turned around and looked at Draco.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it then. I, uh, I'll see you...later, alright Draco?"  
  
"Sure," Draco replied.  
  
"Good day, then," Hermione said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Uhh...Hermione!" Draco added.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"I was thinking that, erm, maybe, that is if you're not doing anything this weekend, we could, uhh, well only if you wanted to, I guess..." he began. Hermione just smiled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, maybe we could go to H-Hogsmeade, uhh, tomorrow," Draco muttered softly, trying to make sure no one else in the corridors heard him. He started to blush.  
  
You should have seen Hermione's face light up when he asked her that. After her face had gone pink, she agreed to go with him, as long as they took the secret passage out of Hogwarts, just so no one would see them.  
  
"I'll meet you in front of your Common Room tomorrow at noon, Hermione. Is that alright?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sounds great," Hermione giggled.  
  
"Bye then."  
  
"See you later, Draco."  
  
Hermione watched as Draco started off for the Slytherin Common Room. He turned around and winked at Hermione. Soon after, he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Hermione headed for the Great Hall feeling lighter than air. 


	4. All The Things He Said

Dedications: Mmm...maybe to the endless hours we spend doing absolutely nothing but thinking about something, or someone for that matter.  
  
Author's Note: Must keep writing. My hands are sore. But I'm excited because I might get a longboard real soon. So yeah. Read on. And, btw, thanks for all the great reviews! I hardly expected to get one review. I heart you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, though I wish I owned Draco. They are respectfully copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. The plot of my fanfic is copyrighted to me. But you knew that.  
  
Chapter Four: All The Things He Said  
  
Later on that night, Hermione lay in bed awake. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then she remembered what happened a few hours ago. Draco Malfoy informed her to a meeting with Dumbledore, which turned her whole summer upside down, and she was going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Draco Malfoy. How could things get any worse?  
  
Hermione took out her diary and began writing...  
  
1 June  
  
Today was very strange. First of all, Draco Malfoy, of all people, came up to ME (in the Library!) and told me I had a meeting with Dumbledore. Secondly, I found HIM at the meeting as well. This is the real killer: I'll be spending my ENTIRE summer with him in Hawaii, in the United States of America. Not to mention the fact that I am going to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow.  
  
You know, he told me that he loved me today. Then he...kissed me. I didn't know what to do or think. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His father used to decide exactly what he had to do or how he behaved. Now Lucius is reported dead, and I hope he is. To tell you the truth, I actually enjoyed the kiss. It was my first, after all. His lips were so...warm and soft. It was like magic when our lips touched. I never wanted it to end.   
  
I'll write a little more tomorrow, after our Hogsmeade trip. I just hope it goes well.  
  
Hermione  
  
She put away her quill and ink and went to bed.  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning, she was surprised that she dreamt about Draco. The two were lying on the sand at a beach in Hawaii. Laughing, smiling, giggling, doing all the things that lifelong friends would do. She was so into her dream that she woke up talking.   
  
'That was strange,' Hermione thought, and got up out of bed.  
  
She took a quick shower and ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Harry, Ron, Ginny," said Hermione.  
  
"Someone's a bit excited this morning," Ron groaned.  
  
"We've got to study for finals today," Harry added.  
  
"Right. We really should get going for the Library. You know Snape, he always manages to appoint us with the toughest questions for Potions. That lousy git," Ron muttered.  
  
"Well, I've been reviewing all last week. I was at the Library yesterday when---," Hermione began, but then realized that it would probably be best if Harry and Ron didn't know what happened yesterday.  
  
"Go on," Harry urged.  
  
"Uhh...when I found this great book that had almost all of the information we could possibly need for our Potions final!" Hermione lied. It was corny, but anything to get Harry and Ron's attention off her.  
  
"That's great, Hermione," Ron replied. "What was the book called?"  
  
"Er, 'A Witch's Index to Potions'," she said.  
  
"Right then. I've got to go study now. See you, Hermione!" Harry voiced.  
  
"I should be off as well. Good day Hermione, Ginny," Ron called. He started to walk off with Harry.  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade today, Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I am."  
  
"All alone?"  
  
"N-No, with someone," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Like who? Seamus, Dean, who?" Ginny invoked.  
  
"No one in particular." Hermione tried to lead Ginny away from the subject, but unfortunately it wasn't working.   
  
"Come on Hermione! I promise I won't tell anyone else! Just tell me already!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Fine." Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ginny gasped. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're so lucky! Draco Malfoy is only THE hottest guy in Hogwarts, you know!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Quiet, Ginny! People will start staring!" Hermione warned.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm so...shocked, Hermione."  
  
"I know. Please don't tell anyone, not even Ron. Especially not Ron. I don't want them to know yet," Hermione whispered.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. I've got to go get changed. See you later, Ginny!" Hermione turned and left for the Gryffindor Common Room. 


End file.
